Let It Go
by I Will Go Down With My OTP
Summary: Following the events in Fire and Blood, Daenerys seeks out an old friend for a protector.


**Let It Go**

**A Game Of Thrones/ Lord Of The Rings Crossover**

(Formerly Known as The Poor Thing's Sweet Revenge...Being Happy)

Daenerys Targaryen stormed into Rivendell. Elrond was surprised. Khaleesi didn't come often.

"Khaleesi. Your presence is welcomed."

"Please. Just call me Daenerys. The Great Khal is dead. I am alone now Elrond."

"My condolences. What do you need?"

"Gather the council. Someone wants me dead."

"Straight away."

-Council Meeting-

" Tonight, our council meeting is simple. Khaleesi- Daenerys is under threat. She needs a protector. "

"What is she to us?" Gimli the dwarf asked.

"A very close neighbour. A Targaryen, of old Valyria. Surely, you remember how powerful they were. Now, do we have any other questions?"Elrond asked.

"What kind of threat?" Aragorn asked.

"Someone is trying to kill me." Daenerys said.

"Who?" Elrond asked.

"I'm not sure. I fear it may be an old enemy of my brother's. Or possibly someone from Westeros who does not wish for me to take the throne. Khal Drogo is dead and I have lost power of his Khalasar. They do not follow me and I have nothing to defend myself from my enemies." Daenerys explained.

"I'll do it!" Legolas offered. Daenerys smiled.

-Later-

_"_You have a good claim: a title, a birthright. But you have something more than that: you may cover it up and deny it, but you have a _gentle_ heart. You would be not only respected and feared, you would be loved. Someone who can rule and _should_ rule. Centuries come and go without a person like that coming into the world. There are times that I look at you, and I still can't believe you're real._"_

_"_I am Daenerys Stormborn and I will take what is mine with fire and blood."__

___"When my dragons are grown, we will take back what was stolen from me and destroy those who wronged me! We will lay waste to armies and burn cities to the ground!_"_  
><em>

Daenerys sat on the terrace. Dinner had been served, and most of them were happy. These days, happiness was an old memory for Daenerys. She'd had a real connection with Drogo, but now he was 'd cried for long hours after his death,overlapping the hours of joy with the hatching of her dragons and then she would she feel nothing. She had nothing, no one.

Her dragons were flying around Rivendell at the moment. Elrond had been reluctant to allow them in, but she had convinced him that they wouldn't harm anyone.

"Out here alone? Someone's not happy." She turned. Legolas. She didn't owe anyone anything. Why had he agreed to help her? She looked out to the horizon. Many days ago she'd seen this very same sunset, standing in this very spot. She'd been a child then, maybe 9 or 10. Viserys had been at least 16. He'd brought her here. And whilst he dazzled the ladies, Elrond had conversed with Daenerys. Treated her like a grown up, even allowed her to have wine. Viserys never allowed her to have anything. He treated her like a child. But Elrond had treated her like she was his daughter. And yet, Viserys had never let her return. When Viserys died, Elrond sent his condolences. Daenerys felt connected to Rivendell. That' s why she travelled here. She felt it held promise. For a better tomorrow. A sigh escaped her lips. She'd thought she was free.

"How long have you known Elrond?" Legolas asked.

"Since I was about 10. And my brother knew him before me. I'm not sure how, because he never told me." Daenerys replied. He nodded.

"When do you want to leave for my home?"

"Whenever you want to. I can stay here forever. Why did you agree to help me? " She asked.

"The Targaryen's helped the elves in the War of Wrath. We've been waiting for our chance to repay you."

"My family was always brother always said we were dragons,well that he was a dragon. But fire cannot kill the dragon and he was burnt to death." Daenerys explained.

"My. I was thinking we could leave in the morning. Does that sound alright?" Daenerys nodded.

-the next morning-

Daenerys woke up to the sun shining in her window. Legolas stood in her doorway.

"Did you know you sleep like a rock?" He teased. She nodded. He laughed. "I tried to wake you up, but you just kept sleeping soundly. Now that you're awake, get dressed and we can head out." She silently slipped into her recently washed clothes and made way for her extra belongings.

"Daenerys. I had your stuff moved by the horses. Just thought it would be easier." Elrond supplied. She found the horses and Legolas, before departing on their journey. The river proved to be a challenge for her, but once it was crossed, the proceeded. The woods surrounding Rivendell were thick and musty. Streams ran along the edges, followed by laughing brooks and eventually a river. They stopped so the horses could drink, but said nothing. Words need not be said. Thick wood was a perfect place to jump the unsuspecting ex-Khaleesi. Daenerys peripheral vision scanned their surroundings. There was no sign of danger. Yet.

Daenerys looked overheard, noticing her beloved dragons were keeping their distance. She almost wanted to call to them, call them down. But the tree's would hinder their flight and would hurt their wings. So she let them be.

She was extremely and utterly bored. walking through the desert certainly wasn't as bad as this, so she shouldn't complain, but there were trees as far as she could see. It was almost maddening. But Daenerys held her tongue. If there was one thing that could be said about her, it was that Daenerys was remarkably good at holding her tongue.

At least this was nothing like her first ride to Vaes Dothrak. The inside of her thighs had ached fiercely, her back felt like there were a thousand needles in it and she never wanted to see a horse again.

But those days were dead and gone.

Dead and gone.

Just like Drogo.


End file.
